Emer
A short introduction The Emer are a hybrid sentient canid-feline race that inhabits planet Nakti. They are very common throughout the planet and they are known for the large amount of subraces who have different fur colours and features. They are a hybrid race and mix traits from felines (especially cats) with the ones of the Fennec fox, especially in the ears. Being a feline race, the Emer have a cat muzzle and tail, while they can move their ears according to their mood, just like cats. Their ears are long and shaped similarly to the ones of the Fennecs. The movements of their tail is also one of the ways to expose their mood and their tongue is less rough than the ones of cats. Some Emer sub-races feature whiskers too. Besides their fur, which covers their body entirely, they also have hair. They are a mammal and warm-blooded race. The origins of the Emer: the Nal'Hiti Just like the Tokaya, the Emer's origins is believed that are in Abun, in the Faza province. According to what the Abunese historians have retrieved in the Faza province, the ancestor of the modern Emer was a race called the Nal'Hiti, '''who lived in the early '''Mesolithic '''and seemed to be sentient. The Nal'Hiti lived in '''small tribes and they used to travel for very long distances, reaching almost the entire Nakti. They were anthropomorphic but retained part of their feral origins, such as their behavior and the shape of their legs, that was still feral-looking, but they organized in small communities who lived in caverns or on trees. They also had long and sharp fangs, in order to penetrate the flesh of the prey easier, and long ears. The Nal'Hiti were fierce hunters and they seemed to have complex hunting techniques and weapons, despite the rather primitive technology that they had back then. The species gradually evolved with years, suiting to the changes of the environment and acquiring a more anthropomorphic structure, becoming the Emer. The earliest skeletons of modern Emer have been dated back to the late Mesolithic and the beginning of the Neolithic, when the villages of Southern Nakti begun organizing in states. Back in those years, a small group of Nal'Hiti is believed that still existed, but progressively reduced in numbers until they went extinct in the late Neolithic. Traces of their existence have been found in graffiti and decorations that depict feral-looking feline people with fangs coming out of their mouth, who are believed to be the Emer's ancestors. Currently in Abun, the Emer are the majority of the population in the Faza province. Genetic Characteristics The Emer feature most of their feline traits in the shape of their head, muzzle and eyes. Their body and legs are humanoid. Their behavior is also considered similar to felines, as they are able to meow and purr just like them. Besides their fur, which covers their body entirely and has a soft consistence, hair grows out of their head, armpits and pubes. They have hands with five fingers and their feet have similarities to the ones of Tokaya, since they have three toes. Unlike felines, the Emer don't have retractable claws, nor they have any kind of enhancement in their sight. Their tongue is similar to the ones of felines, since it's rough, but less than theirs. However, Emer are known for the extraordinary flexibility of their bodies, which make them suitable as athletes, acrobats and dancers. There are many sub-races of the Emer, mostly consisting in a particular fur colour and shape of irises, according to the environment where they are, and some of them, regardless the sub-race, feature whiskers. One of the ways to recognize the mood of an Emer is the movement of their ears. If they are kept a bit inclined up, they are normal, if they move up and rotate behind, they are angry, while if they move down, they are sad. When Emer are angry, the fur on their tail raises. Notable Emer A famous Emer was king Nirini, the successor of king Yaz "Buraldkin", he was a noble from Faza who became the second ever king of Abun. Category:Races Category:Hybrids Category:Feline Category:Canon Category:Naktian Races